


Regulus, The Lion's Star

by Fezzik37



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Dies, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezzik37/pseuds/Fezzik37
Summary: He was the perfect son.It wasn't enough.—Or, in which the soul is sacrosanct and Regulus Black is tired of living in the shadow of his name.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Regulus, The Lion's Star

Regulus thought he knew his duty. He owed allegiance to the House of Black, as its Heir, to Slytherin house, as a graduate, to Lord Voldemort, his master. A perfect son had his mother raised, and a perfect son he had been. But this… Kreacher, Regulus’ only friend… He couldn’t let this stand. 

Regulus forced Kreacher to tell him _everything_. How the Dark Lord—and _oh_ , he really was _dark_ , wasn’t he—had taken Kreacher to a cave, forced him to drink a dreadful potion… Regulus was going to be sick. 

He thought over his time in the Dark Lord’s service. What had he done to bring honor to the House of Black? Had Regulus furthered the House’s cause, brought them worthy allies or knowledge, as had Cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix, secreted a stash of blackmail so good no one could touch him, as his Aunt Cassiopeia had done? He’d done nothing of note, simply riding on his name’s coattails. It was high time Regulus Black did something worth remembrance. And if he lost his life in the attempt, so be it. Better dead than in the clutches of a madman, one who didn’t understand the soul was _sacrosanct_ , who opposed his House's will— _Toujours Pur_.

As his fingers dipped beneath the water, lungs burning, blue lips whispering last words into silence, Regulus knew he’d won. His mother would know what the locket was, what it _meant_. The House of Black would not sully itself by following such a man. Water ripped into his lungs, grasping hands tugging him down, down, down… Regulus Black smiled. His brother would be proud, he mused—Regulus, the Lion’s star, ending in a gryffindorish blaze of glory. With that thought, he knew no more.


End file.
